Charlotte Perospero
Charlotte Perospero 'is the eldest son of the Charlotte Family and a major antagonist of the Totto Land Arc in the anime and manga, ''One Piece. He is a member of the Big Mom Pirates. He serves as Totto Land's '''Minister of Candy, governing Candy Island. History Past At some point in his life, Perospero was ordered by his mother; Charlotte Linlin to construct a lab identical to Caesar Clown's lab on Punk Hazard. After creating the lab, Perospero reinforced the building in case they wouldn't have to deal with any hazards. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc After Big Mom gave Caesar another chance to complete his gigantification research and revealed that they had built a new lab for him to work in, Perospero appears before Caesar while possessing his heart that he received from Vito. Perospreo then squeezes Caesar's heart in order to cause him pain, Perospero threatened to turn his victim into candy and lick him if he can't complete his research in two weeks. After Monkey D. Luffy and Nami were defeated by Big Mom's army, Perospero went to the Prisoner Library to watch the captive Straw Hat Pirates on display inside a book, Perospero then laughed at how Luffy had tried to challenge her. His younger brother; Anglais then arrived to inform Perospero and his siblings that the Room of Treasure has benn infiltrated by an intruder. On the day of the wedding, Perospero welcomed some of the guests that arrived and made a candy escalator so they can arrive at the wedding venue quickly and handed out lollipops to the children that participated. Perospero then participated in the festivities and celebrated when Sanji and Charlotte Pudding arrived for their wedding. After Luffy began causing chaos at the wedding, Perospero along with several of his siblings witnessed Jinbe resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. Moments later, despite Brook destroying the picture of Mother Carmel, Perospero proceeded with the plan of killing the Vinsmokes and incapacitates them to their seats with candy. He then began mocking Judge as the commander of Germa 66 cried due to Big Mom's betrayal, but soon became distracted by a call from Capone Bege. As he went after Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri ordered Perospero to kill the Vinsmokes. Moments later, Luffy caused Big Mom to start screaming to the top of her lungs, which incapacitated Perospero and his siblings before they could kill the Vinsmokes. This act allowed Sanji to free his family from their grasp and allowed them to reclaim their raid suits. Perospero and his siblings were later given mochi earplugs by their brother Katakuri and got back on their feet. They tried once more to kill the Vinsmokes. Perospero marveled at their suits and recalled their famed technology. He attempted to encase them with his candy again but received several punches to the face from Ichiji. Perospero then protected his mother with a wall of candy when Bege tried to kill Big Mom in his fortress. He soon prevented Bege from moving the castle by trapping his legs in his candy. Perospero was then shown with his siblings, awaiting the alliance's next move, saying that it would be suicide if they step out due to being surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress, her subordinates stood by and prepared to attack. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a round of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji manged to block them. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Pirates Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Sadists